


Последний подарок

by s_rina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Умирая, Торин Дубощит преподнёс последний подарок маленькому взломщику...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 4





	Последний подарок

Очнувшись, Бильбо осторожно поднялся с земли, потирая побаливающую голову и осматриваясь вокруг. Вокруг было пустынно, не считая тел павших. Хоббит с ужасом смотрел на их искажённые мукой лица, залитые кровью, и чувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. 

\- Бильбо! – раздался поблизости голос, зовущий его. – Мистер Бэггинс!

\- Его тут нет, идём, – сказал второй голос. – Скажем магу.

\- Он был уверен, что малыш жив. Ладно, идём.

Бильбо удивлённо смотрел вслед удаляющимся спинам Беорна и какого-то эльфа, не понимая, почему они его не заметили. Внезапно, хоббит вспомнил, что перед битвой надел Кольцо, да так и не снял. Резко стащив металлический ободок с пальца, он положил его в кармашек.

\- Стойте! – крикнул он. – Я здесь, я жив.

\- А я-то уж подумал, что придётся сообщать Гендальфу печальную новость, – облегчённо рассмеявшись, сказал Беорн. – Идём, он ждёт тебя. 

Бильбо покорно последовал за ним, про себя заметив, что победа явно на их стороне. Но почему-то не было радости. Наверное, от осознания того, сколько гномов, людей и эльфов погибло в этой битве. 

У одного из шатров, наспех раскинутых вне поля битвы, стоял хмурый Гендальф, недовольно глядевший на приближающегося хоббита. 

\- Опаздываете, мистер Бэггинс, – произнёс он, стоило только Бильбо приблизиться.

\- Прости, Гендальф, – извиняющимся тоном ответил тот. – Ты хотел меня видеть?

\- Не я, – сказал маг, откидывая полог шатра и пропуская хоббита внутрь. 

Почувствовав неладное, Бильбо медленно вошёл в шатёр, и тотчас увидел бледного Торина, лежащего там. Дыхание внезапно перехватило, от понимания того, что происходит, а из глаз сами собой потекли слёзы.

\- Подойди, мой маленький взломщик, – хрипло прошептал Король.

На негнущихся ногах хоббит приблизился к ложу умирающего, упав рядом с ним на колени. 

\- Я умираю…

\- Нет, ты не можешь умереть, Торин. А как же твоё королевство? 

-Я вернул гномам их дом, но потерял то, что было мне дороже, – прошептал Торин, осторожно беря руку хоббита. – Прости меня, Бильбо. Если бы я только послушал тебя, но золото затмило мой разум и превозобладало над моим сердцем. Прости меня за всё, что я наговорил и сделал тебе, моё сердечко. 

\- Прощаю, я всё тебе прощу, только, пожалуйста, не уходи, – сквозь слёзы сказал Бильбо. – Не оставляй меня.

\- Прошу тебя, не плачь, не надо. Я не заслуживаю твоих слёз, – слабеющей рукой Король вытер мокрые дорожки со щёк хоббита, слабо улыбнувшись. – У меня есть для тебя кое-что. Не так я планировал преподнести тебе этот подарок.

Осторожно Торин снял с шеи шнурок, на котором висело кольцо, и вложил его в ладонь Бильбо. Ободок кольца был сделан из мифрила, а посередине едва заметным виднелся осколок самого красивого камня.

\- Я сделал это кольцо ещё до нападения Смауга для своей будущей невесты. Я не знал, кем она будет, но всегда хранил его. Прошу, Бильбо, прими это, как знак того, что Сердце горы, а значит и сердце Короля, принадлежит тебе. Прими мой последний подарок тебе. 

\- Я люблю тебя, мой Король, – прошептал Бильбо, даря Торину свой последний поцелуй. Отстранившись, он хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но наткнулся на безжизненные глаза гнома, на губах которого играли отсветы счастливой улыбки.

***

Заходящие лучи солнца освещали просторную комнату, в которой находились два хоббита. Один из них судорожно искал что-то, а второй с беспокойством смотрел на него.

\- Ну где же он? – бормотал себе под нос Бильбо, копаясь в лежащих на столе бумагах. – Куда он мог запропаститься?

\- Дядя, что ты ищешь? 

\- Я же клал его сюда, – не замечая племянника, продолжал свои поиски старый хоббит. Наконец, среди вороха бумаг он отыскал нужный листок.  
  
Это был рисунок Ори, подаренный им после похорон Торина. На этом рисунке были изображены Король и сам Бильбо. Они сидели у костра, хоббит уютно устроился в объятиях гнома, а Торин что-то тихо рассказывал ему. 

Улыбнувшись, Бильбо прижал рисунок к груди и прилёг на кровать.   
  
\- Фродо, сходи-ка погуляй, а я пока подремлю. Что-то устал я очень.  
  
\- Хорошо, дядя, отдыхай, – согласно кивнув, Фродо тихо вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. – Прощай, дядя. Ты заслужил этот отдых.

В комнате же Бильбо сжимал в руке шнурок с висящим на нём кольцом. Трясущимися руками развязав узел, он снял чуть тёплый ободок и надел на палец. Бильбо никогда раньше этого не делал, поэтому очень удивился, что кольцо подошло ему идеально. Словно Валар внушили Торину специально сделать это кольцо для него. 

В последний раз взглянув на рисунок, хоббит вновь прижал его к груди и закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Я иду к тебе, мой Король, – прошептал он, а затем погрузился в сон, от которого уже не пробудится. И в этом сне он снова был молод и вновь находился в своей норке. А перед ним за столом сидели тринадцать радостно улыбающихся гномов. Но сейчас Бильбо видел лишь одного из них, того, кто сидел во главе. Сорвавшись с места, хоббит рванулся в долгожданные объятия своего Короля, запечатлевая на губах любимого гнома поцелуй.   
  
\- С возвращением домой, моё сердечко, – услышал он счастливый шёпот Торина, чувствуя, как руки гнома нежно его обнимают. 

Теперь всё хорошо.

_23.05.2013_


End file.
